


things you said while I cried in your arms

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: In another timeline, Anakin makes the right choice when it comes time to kill Palpatine.





	things you said while I cried in your arms

“Are you going to kill me?” Palpatine asks, and there’s so much arrogance in his voice, so much certainty that Anakin would never make that choice.

But Anakin looks at the man who has lied to him about so much, and he thinks of the nightmares that he has been having. It is this man who is going to take away everything that Anakin holds dear, isn’t it? Hasn’t that been what this war has been trying to do? The war that took away Ahsoka, time with Padme …

“You hesitate, my boy,” Palpatine says. “That’s a weakness. One that cost your mother her life. Are you going to repeat that mistake? And risk losing your wife, as well?”

In another world, Palpatine would not have pushed as hard, and in that world, he won.

In this one, it’s the push that Anakin needs to make the right choice.

~

Later, Obi-Wan comes to him, because Anakin has not moved from from the spot where he disconnected Palpatine’s head from his body.

“Anakin. Thank the Force,” Obi-Wan says as he kneels down beside Anakin. “It’s been days and nobody on the Council has heard from you. Neither has Padme. We were all so worried.”

“He was a Sith,” Anakin says softly.

“Palpatine?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Anakin. I’m so sorry.”

Obi-Wan allows Anakin to collapse into Obi-Wan’s arms, and Anakin makes no effort to stop his tears.

“I almost…” Fell… betrayed you… which should he say? 

Obi-Wan looks at the robes on the floor and then back to Anakin. Maybe he understands, because he says, “But you didn’t; that’s all that matters. You restored balance, Anakin,and I am so very proud of you.”

Later, those words will bring him joy, but for now, the sobbing increases. Obi-Wan holds him, and offers silent comfort.


End file.
